Ice King Saves Princess Bubble Gum!
by CelestialBondageSpider
Summary: A story of Ice King rescuing Princess Bubble Gum from a lumped-up villain!


Hey lil' homies! I wantd to do a fanfic of Ice King bein a hero and rescuing Prices Bubule gum. Even though I donut like Princess Bubkble Gum X Finm, I donut want hert o die or get hurt. So I mad this story up. Enjoy it or LUMP OFF!

**Ice King Saves Princess Bubble Gum!**

It was a beutiful day in the feelds of OoOoo when 13-yaer old Princes Bubler Gum was picking pretty flowers. The flowers screamed in agnonizing torturous pain while they were getting plucked with glee (AN: LOL, like that piece of crap show!).

"AAAHAHAAHAHA! IT HURTS MY ROOTS OF ASORBENCE!" screeched a bunch of daysies.

"Lalalala." sang Princess Buble Gum as she put the flowers into a pot.

But while she aws putting screaming flowerds into the pot, a green flash of portal vortex appears from nowhere. It shoots emerald lightning like Scooby-Doo shoots monsters with his machine gun! Princxess Bubble gum got scared and started to back away. Thenm a hand appears in the portwall, irt was a tan guy with split teeth, a green shirt, poofy black hair, and a smile like a retard cyotee. It was Gaarabtoz!

"Where de Hell am I?" je said while he looked around the feeld.

"Your in Oooo! My name is Princess Bubble gum, who are you?" she said while reaching her hand to shake Gaarabtoz's hand.

Gaarabtoz looked at Princsee Bubble Gum all weirds, he started to get turned on (AN: GO TO HELL U SONOFABITCH!). He looked her with EVIL ewyes.

"Would you liek to meet my litlye firnd?" asked Gaarabtoz with Satan intentions.

"Who is it?" asked wirth curiosty Princees Bubble Gum.

"Wehehell…" said Gaarabtoz about to reach his pants.

But beforehe could even get to ziper, a blue shape ramed right into Gaarabtoz befroe he could do psychological damage. The blue shape had a pointy nose, a crown with rubys, a big flying beard, and he was fat, it was the Ice King!

"I will not let you hut her, you monster!" shouted Ice King in a sqwaky voice.

"Is okay if I rape her 'cause she's not real!" said Gaarabtoz in a Mexican accent. But it was not a good Mexican accent, IT WAS EVIL MEXICAN ACCENT!

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Ice King.

Pricess Bubler gum was cared whimpered.

"Hide Princess Bublble Gum! This fiedn will hurt you!" said Ice King.

So Princess buble gum hid inside a small cave that she could fit into. This made Gaarabtoz PISSED!

"HOW DARE YOU ICE KING! Now how will I gert pleasure for my lil' turtle?" shouted Gaarabtoz.

Then Ice King and Gaarabtoz started to fight in MORTAL KOMBAT! Ice King fired ice lightning at Gaarabtoz, but he doged with back flips and did jump punch at Ice King's stomach. It sent porr Ice King back a few feet and he fells on his back. Thanfully, he got back up and fired several ice lightnings at Gaarabtoz. These bolts froze his crotch faster than anyone could say Articuno!

"AAAAYYYYEEEEEE! MY LIL' TURTLE!" shouted Gaarabtoz, this made him more angry!

"Now you'll pay for preventinhg rape with her!" said Gaarabtoz.

Then Gaarabtoz transformed into a yellow Ninja Turtle with a green shell, a black bananda, an unfrozen crotch, and a helicopter spinner coming out of his head!

"BWA HAHAHAHA! NOW I SHJALL HAVE HER NOT-REAL SUGAR ASS!" cackled Gaarabtoz!

Then Gaarabtoz flew for the cave where Prinxcess Bubvle Gium was hiding, but Ice King blocked him with beak-punch! It sent Gaarabtoz spinning away for 3 minutes! But it was not enough to stop his sicklump wrath! He did karate kicks at Ice King and sent him flying 8 feet into a talking tree.

"WHORE!" shouted the talking tree.

"Sorry about that, but I have to save Princess Buyble Gum from evil Gaarabtoz." said Ice King.

"Whatever." shrugged the talking tree.

But before Ice King could get off of talking tree, Gaarabtoz appeared in front of him.

"I know Kung-fu!" said Gaarabtoz.

"Well I know Judo!" said Ice King.

Then Gaarabtoz tired to do a karate chop at Ice King, but Ice King grabbed his chop with grappling manuver just in time and preceded to do take down on Gaarabtoz, sending him 13 feet through the ground and immbolizing him! Ice King felt like he had done enoiugh tot the evil petifile and walked off! But Gaarabtoz was EXTREMLY LUMPING PISSED!

"YOUUUU WILLLLLL DIEEEEEEEE FOR USING JAP FIGHTING! YOUUUU WILLLL DIEEEEEEE FOR NOT GIVING ME PRINCESS BUBBLE GUM!" roared Gaarabtoz.

HE rised up and revealed evil green within is petifile heart. It glowed and turned into lightning all over his body! HE becaem 20 feet tall! HE grew sand pot-cannons on his back like Blastoise! HIS shell turned to stainless steel. HE grew jets on his back! HE sprouted long claws that were unberably sharp and brown. HIS skin became spiny like a Saguaro Cactus! HIS helicopter spinner tunred into helicopter blade launcher! HE was ULTIMATE GAARABTOZ!

"NOW LESSEE YOU TOP THIS OLD MAN! I WILL GET PRINCESS BUBBLE GUM'S ASS!" roared Ultimate Gaarabtoz in a deep EVIL Mexican accent! *Then Clockwork Boss Fight Music from Sly Cooper begins to play*

Then Ultimate Gaarabtoz flew high up and fired several helicopter blades from top of head. They spun towards Ice King, but he stopped them by firing ice lightning on the center of each of the helicopter blades. They all became useless and fell down to the ground. This made Ultimate Gaarabtoz fumeing with furry!

"GRAAAAAAAAHHHH! PREPARE FOR MY SAND CANNONS!" roared Ultimate Gaarabtoz.

Then Ultimate Gaarabtoz fired sand blasts out og his sand-pot cannons!

"Oh No! My ice will do nothing to sand. I could even be killed by the sand balsts!" said Ice King with fear.

But he did not run away, Ice King constanly dodged sand blasts by spinning so he could reach Ultimate Gaarabtoz. Then Ultimate Gaarabtoz began to swing his claws to slash Ice King. However, Ice King kept on dodging Ultimate Gaarabtoz's vile wrath. Then Ice King manged to fire ice lightning at one of Ultimate Gaarabtoz's sand-pot cannons. This created a hole that leaked tons of sand untill it was empty. This made Ultimate Gaarabtoz extremely angry, and he tossed the empty sand-pot cannon at Ice King. Then Ice King shot more ice lightning, which blew up the sand-pot cannon into a billliloion pieces. Then Ice King flew back a distence and immedielty charged at Ultimate Gaarabtoz again. Howeevr, Ultimate Gaarabtoz still had his other sand-pot cannon and fred a huge wave of sand, it was like The Mummy Returns! Ice King could not dodge this one and he was hit badly. Ice King plummeted to the ground and laid there. *Clockwork Boss Fight Music from Sly Cooper stops playing*

"Noooooo! Don't die please! I'm scared; I don't want that monster to hurt me!" whimpered Princess Bubble Gum.

Then Ultimate Gaarabtoz lowered himself to where Pruncess Bublre Gum was hidng.

"Heh heh heh heh heh…" cackled Ultimate Gaarabtoz with a smurk.

"I have you now my pretty." said Ultimate Gaarbatoz.

However, as Ultimate Gaarabtoz was about to pull out poor Princwss Bubble Gum, Ice King found enough strenth from caring so much about Princess Vbuble Gum that he managed to get up quicklu and he fired a huge blast of ice lightning from his hands. It sends Ultimate Gaarabtoz flying into a mountainuss area. The eventual crash caused his other sand-pot cannon to shatter like some hopeless dweeb's hopes in getting a girlfriend.

"AAAAAAARRRGGG! ICE KING, YOU FOOL! YOU'RE ATILL SLIVE? I WILL TAKE CARE OF THAT ONCE AND FOR ALL!" shouted Ultimate Gaarabtoz. *Then Clockwork Boss Fight Music from Sly Cooper begins to play again*

Then Ice King charged towards Ultimate Gaarabtoz with the Pwer of Caring! This mad Ultimate Gaarabtoz very made! So Ultimate Gaarabtoz had to to a Jurassic Measure! He started to fire 3,000,000,000 cactus spinesat Ice King. However, this did not deeter Ice King and he created a force feels of ice and snow that blaocked and all froze all the spines. Then Ice King shot force field at Ultimate Gaarabtoz, it caused bilsters all over him. This made Ultimate Gaarabtoz full of damned furry that would even get Satan terrifeied. Then Ultimate Gaarabtoz cheated by firing plasma baqlls fro his mouth! Thankfuly, Ice King could dodger plasma balls because he did it years ago. Then Ice King fired more ice lightning bolts at Ultimate Gaarabtoz. They all hit him, but he is still flying with hatred.

"GAHAHAHAHAHA! ID THAT ALL YOU GOT?" roared Ultimate Gaarabtoz.

But right when he said that, the same portal that brought Gaarabtoz to OOOOo reappeared right below him.

"SOOOOOO, THE OPRTAL IS BACK HUH? WELL IT LOOKS LIKE I'M GOING TO BE STAYING AND YOU WILL GO INTO IT! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" cackled Ultimate Gaarabtoz.

Then Ultimate Gaarabtoz fired one last helicopter blade at Ice King in an attempt to knock him into the portal. However, he did not notice the mountain behind Ice King. So Ice King ducked and the mountain bounced the helicopter blade right back to Ultimate Gaarabtoz. This made Ultimate Gaarabtoz's eyes wide with fear and stupididty.

"WAAAAAAAHHHH! NOOOOOO!" screamed Ultimate Gaarabtoz.

Then the helicopter blade smacked right into Ultimate Gaarabtoz's belly-shell. This knocjked out Ultimate Gaarabtoz as he fell back into the portal and returned to his world. *Clockwork Boss Fight Music from Sly Cooper stops playing* Then Ice King returned to the ccave where Pricwss Buble Gum was hiding.

"It's all over Princess Buble Gum. You can come out now." said Ice King.

Then Ice King held out his hand and carefully pulled Princess Bubble Gum out of the cave.

"Thanks, though I never got yor name." said Princess Bubbble Gum (AN: She forgett about who Ice King was when she tunred 13).

"My name is Ice King. I'm sorry about how I treated you before." replied Ice King.

"Huh? What are you talking bout, you're my best friend Ice King." said Primcess Bubble Gum.

Then Prinxess Bubble Gum gave Ice King a big hug because she cared about Ice King too. This brought a few tears to Ice King's eyes. Then Ice King picke dup Princess Bbubble Gum and placed her on his back and gave her aride all the to her house. He tucked her hin bed and red her a bedtime story to help her sleep. Then Ice King left the castle knowing that he not only gained forgiveness, but also a new friend.

**THE END**


End file.
